Tum say he
by vampire's feelings
Summary: You are my world, my life, the reason behind my smile. Meri har khushi tum say he... one shot on Rajeya. Please have a look.


_It was the day when he saw her for the first time. She was his junior. A cute jolly girl. Totally carefree and careless to some extent. It was his first sight love for her that attracted him towards her. Her sparkling beautiful eyes and that innocent naughtiness in them, her so charming smile and the way she bit her lower lip. Her silky straight hair, the way she got irritated when those hair strands came over her face. He loved her antics so much. Every time when he saw her, he used to get mesmerised. Finally gathering much courage he proposed her praying in heart not to recieve a rejection. To his surprise she accepted his proposal as she had the same feelings. They got married and are living their happy married life._

 _ **In Kitchen:**_

 _shreya: bhabi ap kesay bana laiti hain itnay mazay mazay ki chezain mujhay to ata he nai..._

 _Tarika: tum seekhti jo nai. Kitni bar kaha hai sekh lo phr khud bnaya kro Rajat k lea..._

 _Shreya: nai mujhay nai seekhna. Kia karon mujh say hota he nai. Itni neend arahi hai kal sari raat Amol ny sonay b nai dia itnaaa ro raha ta. Kaha bhi ta Rajat say k second baby ki koi zarorat nai hai bas Ashi buhat hai laikin nai janab ko to bachon say ishq hai. Itnay he achay lagtay hain bachay to day care centre khol ly business man banny ki kia zarorat ti._

 _Tarika: (nodding her head in disapointment) tum bhi na shreya. Meray he samnay meray daiwar ki buraian kar rahi ho han._

 _Shreya: (widening her eyes) bhabiii ap meri team mai hain okay na os k sath sympathies show karnay ki zarorat nai hai._

 _Tarika: acha acha mauf kar do mujhay.. Jao change karo kis halat mai phir rahi ho shreya tumhain practical life start kiay 6 saal ho gye hain aur tumhari harkatain aj bhi itni immature hain..._

 _Shreya: (making face) ja rahi hon..._

 _She goes to her room to get ready._

 _ **On other side:**_

 _Rajat suddenly stops the car._

 _Abhijeet: aray kia hwa gaari kion rok di?_

 _Rajat: aaa wo bhaia mujhay chocolates laini ti.. Ashi k lea!_

 _Rajat's pov: ab inhain kesay bataon k ashi k lea he nai oski mummy k lea bhi laini hain._

 _Abhijeet: oh han itna important kam kesay bhol sktay ho tum. Jao ly ao jaldi aur Adi k lea bhi ly aana._

 _Rajat gets off the car and buys some chocolates. He keeps shreya's chocolate in his pocket._

 _..._

 _Shreya is standing in front of mirror combing her hair when she feels the warmth of his arms around her._

 _Shreya (smiling): tum agaye..._

 _Rajat: (kissing on her neck) nai abhi rastay mai hon._

 _Shreya: (making face) very funny... Chalo acha hwa aj tum jaldi aa gaye ab apni laadli ko khudhe homework karana._

 _Rajat: no way... Mai bht thaka hwa hon. Khana khila do na jaldi say._

 _Shreya: oh khana? Wo kia hai na khana to abhi tak bana he nai mujhay laga k tum aj bhi apni os PA k sath dinner kar k ao gay._

 _Rajat: (raising eyebrow looking at her in mirror) acha? To theak hai koi baat nai mai abhi apni PA ko call kar k bula laita hon apnay narm nazuk say hathon say bana khana sath lay k aa jaye gi._

 _Shreya: (staring at him) ohhh aur phr mai apny narm nazuk hathon say tumhara gala daba dongi.._

 _Rajat laughs at her antics. She's the same as she was the first day he met her and that's the thing he loves about her the most. Her innocence._

 _Shreya: (getting back) ziada khe khe mat kro.. Chalo lao do meri chocolate._

 _She forwards her hand._

 _Rajat: aray mai nai laya koi chocolate. Bachi nai ho tum balkay do bachon ki maa ho ab. He goes to bathroom and comes after changing clothes._

 _Shreya stands in front of door._

 _Shreya: jb tak meri chocolate nai do gay nai janay dongi mai tumhain._

 _Rajat: mujhay roko gi tum? He looks at her sternly. Shreya gives him same gaze._

 _Shreya: ji bilkul... Lao lao jaldi do meri chocolate._

 _Rajat: fine baby mat janay do... Jana chahta kon hai.._

 _He pulls her closer and kisses on her neck. Shreya shivers on his touch._

 _Shreya: rajat choro kia kar rahay ho han ye koi time hai is sab ka. Chalo bhaia bhabi wait kar rahay hongay._

 _Rajat: (licking her neck) oh? Mujhay roktay waqt khayal nai aya tumhain._

 _Shreya: rajat ahh... Dekho chalo na dinner kartay hain Ashi aur Amol bhi to itni mushkil say sotay hain humain sath spend karny k lea time nai mil pata tum aur late kar rahay ho..._

 _Rajat: (rubbing her lower lip with his thumb) exactly.. Isi lea to abhi he time utilize kar raha hon..._

 _Shreya blushes at his gaze and bites her lower lip. He gets lost in her. Taking opportunity she pushes him back, opens the door and comes out._

 _Shreya: better luck next time. She looks at him naughtily and winks at him. Rajat gives her serious expression with fake anger._

 _..._

 _Ashi: Adiii meli doll do mujhay.._

 _Adi: ne ashi ye doll gandi hai mai ne dunga ye tumhain._

 _He takes the doll and runs out towards the dining room and hides behind tarika. Ashi runs after him._

 _Tarika: aray aray ye kia ho raha hai.._

 _Ashi: chachi ye meli doll ne day laha._

 _Adi: mama ye doll ne donga mai ish ko ye gandi hai naww.._

 _Tarika: ufff.. Yahan lao mujhay do ye doll. She takes it from him. Chalo baitho dono khana khao har waqt masti kartay rehtay ho. She makes both of them sit meanwhile Abhijeet arives._

 _Abhijeet: (sitting on chair) aray ye kia ho raha hai han?_

 _Adi: (making sad face) papa mama hmesha ish ashu ki bachi ki shide (side) laiti hain. Mujhay to koi paal (pyar) kalta he nai._

 _Abhijeet: (looking at tarika, fake anger) kion bhai... Kion hmesha ashi ki side laiti ho tum._

 _Tarika: (nodding her head in no) ye Rajat Shreya kahan reh gaye. Kahan phans gaye dono._

 _Abhijeet (passing a smirk) ahm mai janta hon kahan phansayn hongay..._

 _Tarika: ye Rajat bhi na atay sath he... Majnu kahen ka.._

 _Ashi: (looking at tarika) chachi majnu kaa hota hai?_

 _Tarika (involuntarily) ap k papa... Aaa mera matlab kuch nai chalo khana khao... She serves them food._

 _After dinner everyone goes to their respective rooms._

 _..._

 _Ashi is sitting in Rajat's lap playing with him._

 _Shreya: ashi chalo bas ab so jao.. Ao mai ap ko ap k room mai lay jaon._

 _Ashi: ne mama mujhay papa k shaat khelna hai._

 _Shreya (giving her school bag to Rajat) ye lo apni laadli ko khudhe homework karao._

 _Rajat: sure... Ao princess pehlay hum homework karaingy.._

 _Meanwhile one year old Amol, who was sleeping wakes up and starts crying. Shreya picks him up and gives rajat "tumhari he meherbani hai" wali look. He smiles naughtily and passes her a flying kiss. Shreya rolls her eyes. She after many efforts makes Amol quiet. She tries to make him sleep but instead go to sleep herself._

 _Rajat makes Ashi complete her homework._

 _Rajat: chalo ab princess so jaye gi._

 _Ashi: nope mai aj ap k shaat shon gi... Ap loj (roz) mama k shaat sho jatay ho ap mama ko mujh shay zada paal kaltay ho na.._

 _Rajar: hahah papa ki jan aj papa k sath soye gi bas khush?_

 _He picks her up and makes her sit on bed. He watches shreya who is sleeping in sitting position, her head resting on bed crown and Amol is awake laying next to her playing with bracelet in her hand. Rajat smiles at the scenerio. He looks at shreya with love in his eyes, makes her lay properly covering her with blanket. He also makes Ashi lay on bed and lays next to her._

 _Ashi: papa shtoly (story) shunao naa..._

 _Rajat: story? Aaam okay suno... Ak larki ti bhtt pyaari si, par wo bht careless ti bht kamchor aur bht he shararti..._

 _Ashi: naam ka ta osh ka?_

 _Rajat: (smiling, looking at sleeping shreya) shreya..._

 _Ashi: oh.. Phil aagay kaa hwa?_

 _Rajat: hona kia ta larkay ko to os say pyaar hogya._

 _Ashi: (making face, just the way shreya does) andha ta ka?_

 _Rajat could not stop his laugh._

 _Rajat: nai nai andha nai (dreamy tone) majnu ta..._

 _Ashi: papa ye majnu ka hota hai? Chachi ny bhi kaha k ap majnu ho atay shat shulo ho jatay ho..._

 _Rajat got a bit embarrased_

 _Rajat: bhabi bhi naa... Chalo ab so jao good girl..._

 _Ashi talks nonstop and after getting tired goes to sleep. Rajat kisses on her forhead. He again looks at shreya. Amol has also slept by now. He looked at his happy, complete family and a broad smile appeared on his face. His mind was relaxed, heart satisfied. The best and most precious feeling of the world. He closed his eyes slowly thanking God that the person he loved the most was sleeping next to him. She was not only his wife but mother of his children too. Not everyone in this world get what they wish for._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **A random idea came to my mind so thought to write it down.**_

 _ **Please let me know how was it.**_

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **Take care.**_


End file.
